


When the Duchess Discovered Lust

by DarkPhoenixGoddess10



Series: Richard and Anne: One-shots [32]
Category: The Sunne in Splendour - Sharon Kay Penman, The White Queen (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 16:02:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4841678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkPhoenixGoddess10/pseuds/DarkPhoenixGoddess10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After her confinement, Anne was disappointed when Richard did not make love to her as he used to. To put him in the mood, she made him guess when she discovered lust (for him). </p><p>Based on a prompt on Tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	When the Duchess Discovered Lust

Sitting before her bronze mirror, Anne brushed her hair. When her ladies offered to plait her hair, she shook her head.

No, Richard would prefer have her hair down when he bed her.

She rose from her stool and gave her ladies a smile. They curtsied and retreated from her bedchamber.

A moment later, Richard came to her bedchamber.

Anne gave him a mischievous smile and then unlaced her nightgown. She slipped it off her body and left it pooled by her feet.

To her disappointment, instead of embracing her or lifting her up in his arms, he came to her and put her nightgown back on. Taking her hand, he walked her to the four-poster bed and tucked her in. Confused, Anne waited for her as he undressed himself.

The two lied side by side.

Anne turned her head and saw Richard had his eyes closed already.

It was so unlike him!

Usually, he could cover her body with kisses and caresses by now.

"Richard?" She whispered. Though his eyes were closed, Anne knew he was not asleep. "Richard..."

He did not respond.

Anne tipped on his nose.

Still no response.

Frustrated, Anne pounded her pillows. After a giving birth to her son, she had spent weeks in bed recovering. Finally, she was well enough to leave bed and to resume her intimacy with her husband again. She would not want this night to go on wasted.

"Richard, you can't do this to me," Anne whispered. "I have waited for this night for long. You stopped sharing my bed after my seventh month of pregnancy. And then I haven't seen you during my confinement. I miss you and I crave for you." She paused and when whispered directly into his ear. "I have strong _lust_ for you."

Now his eyebrow moved.

"You remember on our wedding night, sleeping with you was like a duty for me. I was well-geared in my nightgown and I wanted to please you as a wife, but not much as a lover. But then, one night, I discovered lust, my lust for you."

His eyes opened.

"Lust?" He sat up. "Such a sinful word coming out of the mouth of my duchess."

"Can you guess the night I discovered my lust for you?" Anne teased.

It was an easy guess for Richard. "It was the night we..."

***

_Anne lied in bed in her nightgown._

_When Richard came to her, she pulled her gown up to her thighs._

_"No, not like this," he said in a husky voice._

_He climbed into bed and grabbed the hem of her nightgown, pulling it up. Instantly, Anne stopped him before her feminine parts could be revealed._

_"Relax, you are going to enjoy this," Richard coaxed and gave her a kiss._

_Anne reluctantly complied and allowed him to pull her nightgown over her head. She crossed her arms to cover her breasts and crossed her legs. Richard removed his nightshirt as well. Both naked, he lied down next to her and began to cover her body with kisses, starting at her belly, which caused her to giggle. Soon, she began to relax._

_With her arms over her head, she arched her back as he sucked on the tip of her breasts._

_Slowly, her hand went to his shoulders and she began to caress his body too..._

***

"No, it's not that night," Anne shook her head, giggling.

"It's not?" Richard was surprised at her answer. Since that night, they hardly ever shared bed with any clothing on. To Richard, it was from that night on did Anne started enjoy their intimacy for the sake of _intimacy_. "Then is it the night we..."

***

_"Richard!" Anne gasped as he caressed her sex. She curved her back and her nipples hardened._

_"I need you aroused," he whispered, kissing her breasts._

_Feeling her wet, he knew she was ready._

_"Ride me," he murmured._

_He lied down on his back and had her sitting on his crotches._

_It was a position they never tried before._

_He stroked the sides of her body as she rode him. When she leaned back, he rose up to kiss her..._

_***_

"No, it's not that night either."

Though it was a memorable night; and Anne did like that position very much.

"Then it must be that night..." Richard gave her a smirk.

***

_"Richard?" Anne became anxious as he tied her hands to the bed._

_"Trust me," he replied._

_Naked and with her hands tied up above her head, Anne wondered what was going to happen next._

_He leaned down and covered her body with kisses, inch by inch._

_And then, without warning, he bit into her flesh._

_Anne gasped; it hurt but also gave her pleasure._

_She cried out when he caressed her most sensitive spot._

_Dear God, she wanted him!_

_She wanted him! She wanted him! She wanted him!_

***

"No, it's not that night either," Anne shook her head.

Though they did made love like beasts that night.

"Fine, you tell me then," Richard said. "When did you discover your lust for your Lord husband?"

Anne blushed.

"It was the day when you come back..."

***

_Anne had a bath prepared when Richard returned from the road. As a good wife, she would attend him instead of leaving it to the servants._

_And it was the first time she was this close to him when he was au natural._

_With the water dripping down against his tight muscles and his kisses as gesture of gratitude, Anne began to feel funny inside._

_His muscles..._

_His skin..._

_His hair..._

_She saw him as a man instead of a royal duke and a lord husband..._

***

"Anne, you wench," Richard shook his head and laughed.

"Richard, we have been separated for so long," Anne said. "I miss you. Can you make love to me tonight?"

"No," he replied.

"Why? You don't love me anymore?"

"That's not the reason," Richard said. "You had a bad time when you had Ned. I nearly lost you. You can't be with child again so soon after you had Ned. I don't want to lose you, after learning how Rob lost his wife..."

Without another word, Anne embraced him.

"I will never stop loving you, Anne, ever," he continued.

"And I will never doubt that," she replied.

They spent the rest of the night sleeping in each other's arms.

Anne pressed her head against his heart, knowing that it is full of love for her, and for her son.


End file.
